Planet Sheen Fanon Wiki
Kristoff & Jake Kristoff & Jake is an American Comedy sitcom created By Kristoff105 and Klone200. This is the first time Kristoff105 starred in a show. Klone200 renewed the show for a 28 Episode Second Season on October 5, 2013, it is set to premiere May 5, 2014. On January 3, 2014, Kristoff105 renewed the series for a third season. As of April 13, 2014, 26 episodes have aired. Series overview Season 1: (2013/14) This Season is the only Season that has high rating and episodes, exept for 7. Season 2: (2014) In this season episode 4, Kristoff and Jake will travel to Dutcher where they meet Hebrews and they dress like one Season 3 The creators of this show decided to pick the series up with a third season. New Girl (Fake Series) New Girl is an American television sitcom created by Kristoff105, Klone200, Fahiongal, Flawlessgal109, and MattyBraps300. The series debuted on March 21, 2013 as the series premiere, the series first episode was titled "New Pilot". The series was filmed on October 29, 2012, during FanonChannel's Monsterious Weekend. The show will be apart of FanonChannel May Week, which means every day of May will have New episodes of New Girl. The show was consumed with 17 episodes for the first season, and by April 17, 2013, the series was picked up for 5 more episodes. On June 18, 2013, FanonChannel renewed the series for a 21 episode second season, setting to debut on July 11, 2013 at 7:30/6:30c. As the season 2 is running, FanonChannel decided to add a Christmas episode to the series, which will air on December 5, 2013. On December 7, 2013, FanonChannel confirmed that they will stop the show form airing until February 13, 2014 acures. On February 7, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season, which will premiere on July 10, 2014, but will show previews by June 20, 2014. On February 18, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a fourth season. As of February 20, 2014, 34 episodes have aired over one season. Series overview Episode List Season 1: (2013) This season was filmed on October 29, 2012, during FanonChannel's Monsterious Weekend. Season 2: (2013/14) On June 18, 2013, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. This season started filming on June 20, 2013. Season 3 On February 7, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season, setting to debut sometime on July 10, 2014. Colombus City (Fake Series) Colombus City is an American Comedy sitcom created by Kristoff105. The series was signed to air on FanonChannel and ACB Family. On the first two episodes, season 1 consisted 26 episodes, but on October 19, 2012, the series was picked up for 14 more episodes. Season 1 was filmed through Summer 2011. On January 26, 2014, FanonChannel and ACB Family renewed the series for a second season. On January 11, 2014, FanonChannel cancelled season 2 of Colombus City, so the first season is the only season with 60 episodes. On February 24, 2014, FanonChannel decided to keep the show going until its 90th episode, rather than its 60th. As of February 21, 2014, 42 episodes of Colombus City have aired over 2 seasons. Series overview Episodes Season 1: (2012-15) Category:Browse